Naruko
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Naruto is actually Naruko and only the Hokage and a select few know it. The Hokage felt she might be safer if she was boy in case the villagers took a turn for the worse. They just so happened to do just that and Naruko gets fed up and leaves right before she becomes a Genin with Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Sai and Rock Lee to Otogakure! What journey's lay ahead? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I adopted this from FairyTale-Mythology because when I read it I fell in love with it! I just couldn't stand the fact that such a good fanfic was going to waste! I will keep updating my other fanfics but I just wanted to publish this! I will be reviewing to the reviews on that story!**

**AnimeLover0115: The next chapter after this will come soon! I hope you enjoy my version of this first chapter!**

**Bookworm54321: Next chapter coming soon!**

**Guest: I love cool and creepy! That's most likely why I loved this fanfic so much.**

**iafaS: I can't wait to make an omake about his pervertedness!**

**Guest: I love that also! At some parts though I got a vibe that they could be something more if Orochimaru were younger. However, I also love the fact that Naruko is like his mother.**

**sugarhigh44: You'll have to wait ti'll the next chappy!**

**Guest: I hope you like this chappy!**

**thedarkshark24: I will!**

**GLP2814: I hope you like this!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Here it is!**

**Takashi ero-sennin: I know! FairyTale-Mythology has to be one of the best writers (at least judging with how great this story is) on here!**

**Guest: Enjoy!**

**Njordy: I hope this is as good as FTM's version!**

**Xezozame: Romania? Sweet! Foreigner are reading my stories! (Get it! Foreigner... The band? Whatevs!) Anyways it's cool that someone so far away could be reading my story! And reviewing no less!**

**Soutrick: Perfect1 You gave me a few things to change in this version! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Konoha - Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Kami No Shinobi sighed. Erlier that day several clanhead and Naruko's ANBU guards had come to alert him that they couldn't find their kids and the ANBU guards said they couldn't find Naruko. The old man rubbed his face tiredly looking at the picture on the wall of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage.

_'How soft and lenient I have become.'_ He again sighed as he stood up, feeling his age catching up to him. He felt tired, but knew he had people to talk to and clans to reassure.

**Outside of Konoha's left gate - With Naruko and her group**

They were a small group. They weren't big enough to be easily spotted but they weren't so small so that htey wouldn't have appropriate protection. The group consisted of Shino Aburame, Sai, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata had black hair with a light lavender eye color. Her father had given her Heiress title to Hanabi, her younger sister and was plotting to 'get rid' of Hinata but Naruko had invited Hinata to leave with her before he could do so. The whole group had been forced by Naruto to wear all black for stealth so Hinata was wearing clothes that Naruto picked out for her which was a black strapless tank top with black leggings and black Shinobi had black hair with a light lavender eye color.

Shino Aburame, another one in the group, was the silent type because of nobody wanting to be his friend besides Naruto because almost everyone else was freaked out about his bugs. He had a dull brown hair color with an unknown eye color due to his glasses. He know wore black glasses and... (I don't feel like describing his outfit that way so... Just picture Sasuke Uchiha's clothes for the 3rd part of the Chunin Exams and that will be Shino's outfit.)

Naruto Uzumaki wore a black, sleeveless muscle shirt with baggy black punk pants and black ninja sandals. His hair was bright blond with blood red streaks and had bright sky blue eyes. He wore a a black t-shirt with black baggy punk pants and black ninja sandals. He also had 3 dark whisker marks on each of his cheeks with 2 fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"So where are we headed?" Naruto said excitedly, looking back at the group. Hinata shook her head no, not having a clue as of where to go. Sai, Shino and Lee all did the same. Naruto sighed. "I'm going to Sound! It's a new village that allows in almost everyone! It should provide a good home!" The others looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" They all said in unison. **(1) **"Um.. Naruk I mean Naruto. Why are we even leaving anyway?"

Naruto sighed. 'He' really didn't know how to explain. Hinata nodded at his response. "They beat you again didn't they." Hinata said, not really asking if she was right or not already knowing she was right. Naruto nodded. Lee looked shocked. "What?! WHEN DID THIS UNYOUTHFUL ACT HAPPEN?!" Naruto chuckled lightly seeing Lee's little spout quite funny.

"I'll tell you something Lee. They didn't just start I can tell you that much." Hinata looked at him giving him a look that said _'Tell them or I will do things!'_ Naruto knew that Hinata would follow through so decided smartly to listen. "Guys. I have something to show you." Naruto said lifting his t-shirt up. On his stomach was the Shinigami's seal.

"Do you know what happened 12 years ago on October 10?" Shino spoke up. "The Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto shook his head. "Do you know why they use the word defeated and not killed?" Shino gasped, being the first to get it out of Lee, Sai and himself. "They use that wording because the Kyuubi was sealed inside me. This is a seal. This particular seal holds the Nine Tails back. That makes me the Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi.  
>"The reason I am hated in Konoha is because I am the Jinchurikki but they fancy me <span>as<span> the Kyuubi. If you think about it, it's like a kunai and a scroll. A kunai is a weapon and the scroll is the thing that contains it." They all nodded besides Hinata. "Naruto show them the your other secret!" Naruto sighed. He lifted his shirt even more so they all could see a seal in the middle of his chest.

"This is a seal the 3rd put on me as a precaution when I was born in case the villagers and Shinobi ever grew hostile towards me. I am about to show you something only a select few have ever seen before. Kai!" Naruto said as he quickly dropped his shirt so they would see anything the now she didn't want them to. Naruto suddenly burst into light and a girl appeared in front of them.

She had blood red hair that went down to her ass with sharp fangs for teeth with 3 very defined whisker marks on each of her cheeks. Her eyes were a pure black and she was 5'2 which added to her charm. She had a 36 C chest and she had an over average ass.

The t-shirt she wore was big for her and the pants fell off. She blushed and excused herself. About 5 minutes later she returned with a strapless sports bra, black leggings and black combat boots. Shino blushed, Sai flew back with a nose bleed and Lee blushed with blood blasting out of his nose. When the guys were done getting cleaned up or finally stopped blushing Naruko then continued with her story.

"Almost every birthday I've had the villagers became drunk, chased after me and beat me. However, before they got to wild the Hokage usually came and stopped them before they could get to out of hand."

"That is why the Hokage put the seal on me to hide my real gender in case that they did something like that. But seriously... DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS BEING A BOY?! I HAD TO PRETEND TO LIKE GIRLS! NO THANKS! Anyways... Iruka sensei was always nice, offering to let me stay at his house on my birthday but I always declined knowing that even Iruka wouldn't be able to hold off all the villagers that would come for me."

Hinata nodded. "I saw you one time. You were being chased by a bunch of villagers into an alley between 2 abandoned buildings in Konoha's middle class section. We were around maybe 6 at the time and I didn't see you the next day in town. I never understood their anger at you, even after you told me a few years ago."

Naruko nodded. "Almost all of them help to get me one way or another because they think I just have to be the demon. I have to be the demon that took their family's away, but what I really wanted to scream at them through all that was I fI was the demon, then why don't I just kill them and raze the village to the ground?" In truth, Naruko hated that village with everything in her being and she knew when she got the time to get revenge, she would take it.

But sometimes, she would cuddle up in her bed at night and wish that she could call the place home, but she knew that no matter what she did they would always see her as the Kyuubi unless she killed everyone in the village that knew. However that would leave a village full of children who would hate the person who did that to their parents, family and friends.

She shook her head from her thoughts and looked back at the others with determination. The people she would miss in Konoha would be far and few. Iruka-sensei was definitely someone she would miss along with the Ichiraku's who would sometimes give her free money if she hadn't gotten enough from stealing from wealthy citizens of Konoha and travelers.

She would also miss her nameless and faceless ANBU protectors and bitterly would miss the 3rd Hokage who at least tried to help with the seal and all. However, that would seem to be the extent of the people she would miss.

"Can we please not talk any more of this?" Naruko asked hopefully before changing the subject. "So why did you guys come along with me anyways?" Hinata looked at her. "You already know why! Your my only friend! Add onto that the fact that you saved me from dying because of my father and that's all I really need as a reason to go with you."

Shinao then spoke up. "You are interesting. I will have your friendship." Sai looked at her. "You said we would have fun so I came along. Now however I will make you mine Naru-hime!" Naruko blushed. "We'll see about that!" Naruko said with Sai unexpectedly grinning at the challenge.

Lee then spoke. "I CAME WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO HIP AND COOL! YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL AND I SHALL NOT LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT SO THAT WE CAN CHALLENGE EACH OTHER TO BECOME THE VERY BEST NINJA'S WE CAN BE!" Lee said with his usual enthusiasm and bravado.

After everyone made sure that their hearing was in tacked Naruko smacked him upside the head. "Lee. You better stop yelling before we loose our hearing!"  
>Lee looked at the others and mouthed "Sorry!" However, Hinata then realized something. "Naruko... What's that scroll on your back?" Naruko looked at her scared like. "Umm.. The Scroll of Sealing... But I didn't steal it! I'm just... borrowing it..." Hinata looked at her dead panned. "Really... You didn't steal it, you just <span><em>borrowed<em> it even though it's Konoha's most precious artifact?!"

"uhhh. I put a scroll in their full of my things as well so don't worry! Plus I can easily seal this in my other storage scroll which is much smaller to save space! And I'll teach you stuff from it! Just please Hinata... DON'T TAKE THE DANGO!" Hinata smirked. "I might just to teach you a lesson!" Naruko looked horrified. "I'LL EAT IT ALL BEFORE YOU TOUCH IT!" "I highly doubt it Naru-chan!"

**20 minutes later of bickering and bitching later (poor boys!)**

After Hinata and Naruko had their daily dose of fighting Hinata asked her something the rest were also equally suspicious about. "Why did you take the scroll anyway?" Naruko looked down guiltily. "Mizuki-sensei said that If I took the scroll and learned a jutsu from It I would pass the graduation exam seeing as I couldn't perform Bunshin No Jutsu because my reserves are to big."

They all nodded. "TO OTOGAKURE WE GO!" Lee shouted. Hinata looked at him and rest of the group. "Do we even know where it is though?" Naruko then decided to _lighten_ the mood with. "No. Why, should we?"

**3 Months Later  
><strong>

"This is it!" Hinata said, happy they finally found the damn place. You see as much fun as it sounds to be running from Konoha hunter nin, other countries hunter nin, bounty hunters, missing nin and the like the group found that it didn't leave them with much sleep time.

"About damn time we found the place!" said one of their new companions Zabuza Momochi. His fake son Haku looked at him coldly. (Get it!) "Zabuza-sama! you shouldn't curse! It could make Naru-hime pick up the habit!" Zabuza grumbled something about "Stupid ice users and their no cursing bitchyness." Haku then grumbled about "Stupid old men and their cursing habits!"

Naruko giggled at the twos had met Zabuza and Haku in there 2nd. month away from Konoha.

**Flashback No Jutsu**

Zabuza-sama! I see someone! It's a girl that looks about my age!" Zabuza looked at the girl on the ground and grunted. Sighing, he picked the girl up and blushed when her tits which were big for her age brushed against him. The girl moaned lightly and gripped his muscle shirt. He had a minor nose bleed before pulling himself together and motioning for Haku to follow him back to their hideout.

When they got there Zabuza laid her down on his bed seeing as it was the most comfy and put the blanket over her. "I say we keep her here until she wakes up Zabuza-sama. Do you not agree?" Zabuza nodded silently in agreement and they went to go sleep. However, not even 30 minutes later 4 kids around the girls age came in shouting about how they stole their 'Naru-hime'.

Zabuza was about to cleave them in half when Naruko woke up and rubbed her eyes cutely making everyone in the room go "KAWAII!" with Sai running up to her and clutching her around her waist onto the bed. Zabuza pealed him off and then explained what happened and how they came across Naruko and had taken her in so she wouldn't get her. The rest is really irrelevant.

**Flashback No Jutsu! KAI!**

The group had come far since they left Konoha. Shino had started working on his Ti-justu and with other jutsu besides the ones he uses with his bugs. Zabuza had gotten them Elemental paper and he had found out that Shino had an Earth elemental affinity.

Hinata had come a long way with her confidence around new people and had started getting into more Gen-jutsu and Nin-jutsu to help along her Hyuga Ti-jutsu. She had found out that her affinity was water and Zabuza started helping her learn Water jutsu along with helping her with her chakra reserves. She also was planning on making a different type of Hyuga style Ti-jutsu that makes the person turn into water from the inside out.

Sai was making definite progress with his Ink jutsu but he also used the Elemental chakra cards to see what his was and to their surprise he had a Lightning style elemental affinity. He is now trying to make his Ink carry his Lightning so that whenever his opponent destroyed his ink animals they would be hit with lightning.

Though Lee had amazing Ti-jutsu ability and determination Naruko had to literally had to beat it into him that he has to lose the loudness and the hair cut. However Lee refused about the eyebrows so Naruko ended up wazing them off and plucking the little hairs that were left when he was sleeping so he looked like a normal person again. He also had encouraged them to take up his training but only he and Naruko were able to stay with it. Even _Zabuza _couldn't keep up with it! But really, who else could stand walking and running at above normal ninja speeds with weights on that could cause _craters _ when you took them off?!**  
><strong>

Naruko had mastered the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and then decided to start on other jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll. She learned Edo Tensei but only the basics seeing as she hadn't had the chance to kill anyone yet. She was also learning the Water Walking chakra control technique but everyone else in the group had already perfected that. She tested what her elemental affinity was and was shocked when she had Lightning, Wind and Water.

Just then a Sound ANBU appeared in front of them. "What are you doing here Zabuza Momochi? And who are these kids that are with you?" Zabuza straightened up. "This is Haku Yuki Momochi, last of the famous ice using Yuki clan. Then we have Naruko Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sai, and Shino Aburame." The ANBU was silent for a moment before adressing them again.

"I will be with you in a moment. However, I must address our Kage of you new comers." Zabuza tensed but didn't physically show it. He looked at the others to alert them so they could be on guard if they hadn't been before. They looked back at Zabuza and nodded at him then to each other.

The ANBU then appeared. "I will take you to our underground city. Once we are there I will take you to your new home." She then flew through handseals faster then they could keep up with and they all mentally frowned. Suddenly a hole appeared in the ground and she motioned for them to jump down into it. They jumped down but they were unable to stop the people that overtook them as soon as they landed.

"Hello Miss. Naruko. Do I have the proposition for you! Kukuku."

**Konoha - Hokage Tower**

"I am so _glad _you chose to take my words seriously!" Sarutobi said, looking at his students half mocking half angry at them. They only winced. "You, as the mans self proclaimed father! And you Tsunade..." He shook his head in disgust knowing what she did. She had had sex with Dan before he died and had gotten pregnant with Minato.

When Dan had died she had had Minato and then gotten rid of him, giving him to one of Konoha's lesser known orphanage's which held only clanless and unknown parented kids. "And now, the child you swore to Minato on your life has left with _clan _children no less! The clans of whom they belonged are outraged and Danzo is furious his hopeful new ROOT member disappeared with them!"

"Sensei" Tsunade started, but Hiruzen silenced her with a glare. "I offered you both guardian ship over her every damn year until the girl was fucking 8 but you both _refused_!" **(2)** he went on while the 2 fidgeted in their chairs that sat in front of his desk. "I never told Naru-chan about you because I didn't want to raise her hopes and I am very glad I stayed silent on the matter of the 2 of you."

"While I didn't handle her as well as I would have in my prime _I was still there for her damnit!_ She had her ANBU guards that protected her from most of the villagers attacks. However, they still got through and that makes me realize that I really have let my standards drop." He sighed. "I never should have listened to those god damned elders regarding her! She was far to valuable... Far to _precious_! And for fucking what?! The people she was so determined to protect and become Hokage of ended up being so blind that they thought a little girl was a 20 story tall 9 Tailed Demon Fox for fucks sake!"

"They were so blinded by their _superiority _and idiocy! She was hated everyday for something she couldn't control! For a seal she never should have been forced to wear! The people she longed for to at least give a decent life when by all means they should be worshiping her more then they do the damned Uchiha!" He snapped at them, years of frustration and anger that had built up over the years finally coming out.

"But no more of this shit shall be tolerated! This village will learn of it's wrong doings or it _will _crumble! I will make sure of that! It is about time Konoha lives back up to it's former glory! There will be no more leniency! The civilians will learn to respect every one of their superiors or they will be put down. They will learn or they will die, the same will go to ninja's! There will be no more shit!"

But what Sarutobi had proclaimed he would make true, even if they all hated him for it.

**Otogakure - Naruko's cell**

"Oh Naru-chan! Wake up! Orochimaru has another bloodline for you!" came a quite sing-song voice. Said girl grumbled, not being a morning person. She opened her eyes to see a boy with silver hair leaning over her, smiling down at her. "Ah! You woke up! We were getting worried that you wouldn't wake up!" he told her making her glare at him balefully.

She and her entourage had been here for a few weeks now, maybe even a month or so but Naruko had made a deal with Orochimaru. She would have part in his experiments with the bloodlines and he would keep her friends alive. They are in the cell across from hers without weapons and without the ability of chakra thanks to the seals on the walls of their cells.

She had been able to make that deal because she had been the only one who could take the experiments seeing as the Kuubi wouldn't let her die which was something he was ecstatic about. She had, in her short time there, been put through 3 different experiments already. The first was the Hozuki bloodline, which allowed the user to become water, which made her have to get the next bloodline so when she used her Lightning jutsu she wouldn't kill herself.

The next bloodline was called White Lightning. It gave her the ability to use White Lightning but also control her Hozuki clan bloodline. The last bloodline so far was actually just a serum that allowed her to unlock her Uzumaki bloodline which was actually the ability to control blood and form anything from chakra.

She groaned at the thought of another experiment. She however looked over at her comrades in the next cell over and got up groggily. She wore different clothing to show she was a special experiment. She wore a black high collared shirt with sleeves that went over her hands which was open in the middle at the front put was kept in place with chakra with black leggings and black shinobi sandals. Her blood red hair was kept down and it was still getting even longer with the occasional trimming of dead ends.

Her eyes were the same only here amethyst colored eye had dimmed to become the Hozuki clans purple eye color. After that she hadn't changed much physically besides her now pointy shark looking teeth. She looked over to Kabuto. "Well then, lets get this over with!" Kabuto grinned at her before pulling her sleeve up and injected a grey-ish black tube into her arm. Naruko hissed at the pain she felt. "What is that?" Naruko asked. "That was a blood sample from one of Orochimaru's old co-workers , but he could only get precious few samples so he was waitin for someone who would most likely _not _die."

"You should rest now. There will be a lot of changes happening to you and it would be best for you to be asleep while they happen." Naruko nodded and went back to sleep.

**The next day - 12:37 P.M.**

"Hi Naru-chan! Wake up! Orochimaru wants to see you for an experiment!" Kabuto said as he shook Naru awake. She got up and slipped on her home black flats. She then proceeded to follow Kabuto to Orochimaru's room.

When they got their they saw Orochimaru fingering a test tube. (not that way you pedophiles!) He heard them come in and turned around to greet them. "Naru-chan. I have another bloodline to give you! This is also from a former comrade. I just hope you don't get his cursing habit!" Naruko sighed and lifted up her shirts sleeve. "Go ahead. Stick it in." Orochimaru stuck it in and pushed it all inside her. **(3) **She pulled her sleeve back down and shook her arm getting rid of some of the pain.

**(4) **"That bloodline will give you immortality and the power to use the blood of your opponents to kill them. Your Uzumaki bloodline ability will make it even easier for you to get their blood, but for you to kill them you will need to taste their blood, form a circle with a triangle within it and you will turn black skinned and you will be able to stab yourself anywhere and you will get injured but you won't die but they will."

Naruko nodded in understanding. "After I rest can I test my bloodlines out on someone now?" Orochimaru nodded and let her sleep.

**Time Skip- 24 hours later**

When Naruko woke up she saw Orochimaru enter her room. She got up and nodded to him trading in her house slippers for her black combat boots. She nodded towards him and he sunshined her to a training field. "Stay here. I will go fetch your sparring partner." Orochimaru then disappeared and then reappeared with a boy around her age with white hair and purple eyes drinking water.

Orochimaru stepped in between the two. "Naruko, this is Suigetsu. Suigetsu, this is Naruko. You two will be sparring each other so Naruko can try out her new bloodlines." Suigetsu looked her over before grinning. "You'll make a good wife! You'll definitely be my main wife for reviving my clan if your a good enough fighter!" Naruko looked at him in surprise before deadpanning him.

"I already have one boy trying to get me to marry him! I don't need another one!" Suigetsu smirked again. "I will win you over no matter what! So it doesn't really matter!" Naruko rolled her eyes but didn't hold the arrogance against him. He most likely had never been turned down before.

Orochimaru then stepped in. "Okay. You both ready? Good. Hajime!" Orochimaru sprang back as Suigetsu sprang forward to try and hit Naru only for her to turn into water. Suigetsu was takin' by surprise and Naruko used that to her advantage by quickly turning back and punching him in the gut with chakra. Suigetsu went flying but before he could get to far she made tried using her new black threads to capture him mid air but when she finally got the control down and sent threads after him Suigetsu was ready and turned to water before she could grab him.

The water that made Suigetsu's body hit the ground with a splat before Suigetsu formed again and ran towards her again. Naruko tryed to form chains with her chakra but he got to her before she could succeed and punched her in the face which sent her flying. Her face quickly healed before she successfully created a chakra chain and used it to lower herself to the ground.

She ran at Suigetsu making a scythe out of chakra and grabbed it with her right hand before slicing at Suigetsu making a small scratch in the skin of his arm causing a drop of blood to come forth. Naruko bended the blood into her mouth before her body moved without her command with her feet forming a circle with a triangle in it making Suigetsu suddenly freeze up.

Naruko's hand guided the scythe to her arm before slicing the area making the same wounds end up on Suigetsu. Orochimaru however ended the match seeing Naruko's hand start to guide the scythe to her throat. He shoved Naruko out of the circle and Naruko gained control over her body again and commanded the symbol on the ground to disappear causing it to do so and making her skin turn back to it's normal tan color.

Suigetsu looked at her in shock before he walked up to her and whispered in her ear something that Orochimaru couldn't hear but made Naruko blush lightly. "I like the dominant type! It just makes breaking them that much more fun!" before he started drinking from his water bottle and walked off. "Can I please visit my friends now? I want to inform them of my bloodlines." Orochimaru nodded at her before shunshining her and himself to her friends cell.

When they appeared there Orochimaru started walking off. "Bye Naruko-chan! I'll see you later kukuku!" Naruko turned to her friends and sighed. "What happened to your eyes? They are both a dark purple now!" **(5)** Naruko took out a pocket mirror and looked at herself.

Her hair color was the same color _'Thank __Kami!' _but her mix matched eyes were now a dark purple. She looked the rest of herself over just to make sure if anything else changed and thanked Kami that the only other apparent change physically was the stitches that were on different parts of her body. "I guess It must have come with the last injection. Guys... I have something to show you." Naruko said as her hand suddenly shot off and gripped the bar of her friends cell but the arm and the hand were still connected with strings.

She retracted her hand and she looked at the others for their reactions. They all looked shocked before Lee whispered something that everyone besides Zabuza had trouble hearing.. (As in actual whispering.) "This only makes you that much more of a great rival."Naruko looked at him like he was crazy (he sorta is.) before looking towards the others.

Hinata looked like she had accepted it already. Sai had begun to look at her the same with the loving look on his face and Shino seemed to also have gotten over th initial shock. She looked over at Zabuza and Haku only to see Haku smile at her and Zabuza look at her like he normally would have. She sighed in relief.

"Kabuto said it's some old kinjutsu called "Earth Grudge Fear". I am now made of threads but I still have the ability to do everything I could have before only I cannot die and even if you kill one of my hearts, I would have 4 more to support me." Naruko said, hoping to have explained the hand shooting off thingy. They nodded towards her and Hinata looked like she was about to say something when Kabuto burst in.

"Naru-chan! There's a class on Puppetry that Orochimaru-sama wanted you to attend to see how well you would do! You friends are allowed to come along if they want to!" Naruko nodded and looked towards her friends silently asking them to come with her. She knew Zabuza wouldn't, he had to much pride to go into a class with people half his age.

She also knew Haku and Shino wouldn't do it either. They didn't really like that type of thing. She looked at Hinata, Sai and Lee in hope and sighed in relief when Sai and Lee stood up to join her. She looked at Hinata with her signature Puppy Dog Eye No Jutsu and Hinata crumbled at the look and stood up to join her and the others.

Naruko smiled at the ones who didn't go reassuringly showing that she held no hard feelings towards them.

**After the Puppetry class**

Naruko walked out of the class with Hinata and Sai at her side with Lee walking a little ways in front of her. The teacher of the class had shown the human anatomy and Naruko and Sai had been eager to learn. Lee jumped right into study and Hinata was a bit more reluctant to learn about the males anatomy put when given a basic puppet was able to use it easily with her impeccable chakra control.

Naruko had made a basic puppet to get a grasp of how to make them. She had paid pain staking detail into where to put the weapons and such. It had been made a male puppet that was 6'1 which was a lot taller then her 5'0. She made him thick too so it would be the opposite size wise of her and was very intimidating where Naruko was not. Kabuto had congratulated her on it but she saw the definite rougher edges of the puppet and inspected it closely so she would know what to fix later.

Sai had made a puppet that was large and decent sized width wise. It was more of a silent assasin type puppet while Naruko's was the big battle type. Lee made a medium sized puppet (a.k.a. medium height and medium width) and it was a puppet that was made to hold different type of exploding seals that Naruko had made for him. **(6) (7)**

**Konoha Square-Roof Top of Hokage Tower**

"People of Konoha." Hiruzen said, Danzo looking rather smug on his right hand side. He had always told Hiruzen he was being to soft, especially regarding one Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Danzo had always wanted to take her into ROOT so she could show Konoha what a prodigy she could be, but Hiruzen and the Councils didn't want him to. Hiruzen didn't want to force Ninja training on her, the Shinobi council was wanting her to stay a civilian so she couldn't become a threat to their own little plans and the Civilian council just wanted her to stay defenseless so the could keep beating her.

While the Hokage might not agree with everything he had to say, he was now at least making leeway after all this time and that is all that matters. Right now, everyone within Konoha had been summoned in front of the Hokage Tower for an announcement. That included the Civilian council.

"Now most of you civilians are stuck in old ways. Overindulgence in clan kids and the rest? Fuck them! No Kekkai Genkai? A.k.a. cannon fodder. You also have restricted a lot of jutsu that would massively help the next generation! The Academy apparently now only teaches the barest of necessities and that damned academy is crawling with fan girls! I mean come on! Have you _seen _the Yamanak and Haruno! It's like someone made a cross between a Banshee and a bitch! Anyways... The Academy leaves my ninja's woefully weak and the only thing we have going for us is every once and a while we have a ninja come along thats strong with a good heart!"

"Fuck all that shit! I am hereby disbanding both councils!" The crowds were in an uproar. "**_SILENCE!_** This is not a democracy! You are all under me and I under the Fire Daiyamyo! So shut the fuck up! This village had become nothing more then lazy men and women who expect everything to be done for them! Do you need an example? FUCKING D RANK MISSIONS! THAT SHIT AIN'T EVEN MISSIONS! THEY ARE JUST CHORES YOU LAZY CIVILIANS DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING! Children now think that they can do whatever the fuck they want because of their name alone!"

"Even if some Genin have skill they think it enough and don't train to be better! They dis the hard work and dedication that they need to be real ninja's! Now you all are nothing but pushy civilians who fancy themselves as noble and good!" He snarled down at everyone in the crowd of who he was accusing. "This will all cease! It will end today! Training will be amped and special training will go to kids who have special abilities and they will be placed with sensei's and teamates who match them and of who the will be able to get along with the best."

"Civilians will be taught that all ninja are to be respected, and if they fail to do so then they will be put down! The same, however, goes to ninja's as well. If any so ninja is seen or heard of abusing their powers over civilians, of course with evidence, they will have the same penalty!" Hiruzen said, his eyes roaming the people that had gathered under his command. "I have let your ingratitude slip by for far to long!"

"But Hokage-sama!" one man began before the Hokage silenced him with a glare. "Do you know what made me finally have enough? The loss of the Minato Namikaze's, the Yondaime Hokage's daughter." There were gasps heard all around. "The one born by a woman who protected this village with her life! The woman who came to Konoha when we had very well betrayed her and her kinsmen! And very well betrayed her homeland Uzushiogakure! And she is the woman you scorn for birthing the 'demon'."

"THAT UZUMAKI BITCH?!" A woman yelled from the corwd with almost everyone else yelling in agreement. "SHUT UP! MINATO LOVED THAT WOMAN!" Hiruzen said angrily, chakra pulsing around him. "He married Kushina Uzumaki and they had Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze! The supposed 'demon child' you all scorn so much, the one you even had a party over her disappearance!" He heard someone mumble something and turned to see Miko Hyuga. "Y-You said d-d-daughter?" He looked at her impassively.

He knew she had been one of Kushina's best friends before she had died and would have made a _wonderful_ ANBU if she had bowed down to her clan and become an obedient housewife.

"Yes. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Her name would have been her fathers also if it hadn't been for the Civilian Council!" he said, turning to glare at them making them flinch. "You all do not understand seals nor the difference between the Jinchurikki and their Biju!"

"Had that child been a demon it would have razed this place and all of it's occupants to the ground! I know I would have! Do you think the Yondaime gave his life to save this village just for his sacrifice, his _daughter _to be defiled in such ways?!"

"As for all Genin don't get to comfortable with your team just yet. You will be switched around soon enough!" he said before letting Danzo say the rest of the speech while he went to his office so he could switch around the teams and get his paperwork done.

**Otogakure-Orochimaru's Office**

"Naru-hime!" a tall man said as he looked through his long black hair to look at her with his snake like yellow eyes. "PLease sit down! I have a proposition to make!" She looked at him with curiosity. He chuckled at her reaction. So far she had listened. She did what she was told when she was told and she normally didn't back talk him.

It had been a week or so since the last experiment that gave her the Sharingan. However, It was a bit diluted so it wouldn't upgrade and It doesn't have the commas in it. Orochimaru thought it was better that way anyways because her enemy's wouldn't know what it is. From what he knew, and he knew quite a lot, Naruko hadn't shown her friends her Sharingan. It had the ability to copy Genjutsu, Ti-jutsu and Nin-jutsu, trace where the enemy will hit and has a Tsukiyomi.

"I am here to offer you a chance to let your friends go. Here's the deal. You become a ninja of Otogakure and convince the Hyuga to give a sample of blood I will let your friends go with all of their weapons!" Naruko looked at him suspiciously. "I'll talk to Hinata about it. If she agrees and I convince my friends to leave then it's a deal." Orochimaru did a happy dance in his head that she hadn't said anything about becoming one of his ninja's

"Agreed!"

**The Cells-Otogakure**

"Hinata!" Naruko whined trying to get her friends to agree with leaving. However they weren't listening. They wouldn't leave her behind. Zabuza studied Naruko before nudging Haku and nodding. Haku glared at him but nodded none-the-less. "Naruko-chan. We'll see you again won't we?" Naruko nodded rapidly relieved that he had finally cracked. "Then we can't argue much can we." he said. The others besides Zabuza looked at him in shock.

"What?! But leaving behind our comrade.. our _friend_ would make us..." Lee said. "Worse then trash!" Hinata said strongly, white eyes flashing at the insinuation of leaving Naruko.

"Please?! Your not worse then scum if I'm asking you to leave! You'll see me again also! I'll be fine! Plus, I need to learn how to control my powers so I don't hurt any of you!" she said, her eyes getting impossibly wider as she stared at them through her red eyelashes, her purple eyes gazing at them pleadingly with the Puppy Dog Eye No Jutsu. Hinata looked indecisive as Sai stepped up. "If you want me to then I'll do it Naru-hime!" he said before pulling her into an awkward hug thanks to the bars in between them.

Naruko smiled at him when he pulled back before Lee stepped up. "You will see us again! We will never go against you Naruko-chan! No matter what because this soul _feels_ your youthfulness!" she looked at Hinata hopefully, watching her sigh before sticking out her arm out to Kabuto.

He nodded thanks before taking the sample. "Very good! After you say your goodbyes you all will be taken outside where we will give you all your weapons including the ones you made." he said looking at Sai and Lee at the end of his statement.

**Hi No Kuni (Konoha)-Hokage's Office**

"Hokage-sama!" said the surprised voice of his assistant as she brought in surprisingly Sai, Shino, Hinata and surprisingly Zabuza Momochi and an unknown person next to him. "What are you doing here?! Where's Naruko?!" They looked at him unsparingly. "We aren't telling you where Naruko-hime is currently residing." Sai said, the whole group nodding showing their agreement.

He looked through the group hoping to see her even though he already knew that she wasn't there, making him begin to get worried. "I see you've all returned without any damage?" They shook their heads and he nodded. "Excellent. May I ask who your... _Friends_ are?" Zabuza and Haku stepped up. "I am Zabuza Momochi as you must already know and this is the last living member of the Ice using Yuki clan. His name is Haku Yuki Momochi."

"They met us a few weeks after we left!" Hinata said bravely causing her mother to gasp in shock along with every other Hyuga besides her father who growled in annoyance. "I see. Mind telling me _how_ you met?" Hiruzen asked. "Through Naru-hime!" Sai said happily smiling. Hiruzen blinked in shock at the honorific but nodded none-the-less.

"Care to elaborate?" Zabuza, who had moved back to stand with the group along with Haku stepped up again. "Haku and I were checking the perimeter around our hideout when Haku spotted Naruko knocked out on the ground so I picked her up and uh.. Took her to the hide out." Zabuza said quickly at the end. **(8) **"Anyways, a few days after that these brats burst into our hideout demanding their 'Naru-hime'." he said glaring at Sai who just smiled at him.

He grumbled about "Stupid ink using kids and their stupid fake smiles." Shino then spoke up. "We were under the impression that they had kidnapped Naru-hime." Zabuza snorted. "Ah." Hiruzen said, looking around. "Where is Rock Lee?" he said, dread slowly seeping onto his features.

"YOUTH!" They then heard the distant shout of Might Gai. "THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI! IT IS ALL THANKS TO NARUKO'S BRAVERY AND DETERMINATION!" Then they heard the nice guy laughter from both of them. "There are 2 of them?!" Zabuza yelled in frustration and agony for his ears. (Remember he has amazing hearing?) Hinata heard him and chuckled lightly while Shino actually snorted. Everyone knew of Might Gai of Konoha. They just preferred to forget him.

"Dattebane?" she said, looking at the Oto hiate-ate that was being presented to her by Kabuto. Orochimaru sat at his desk looking extremely amused as Kubuto stood there holding out the hitai-ate of Oto. The music note was much more fefined then the other hitai-ate symbols and when she had said so out loud she gained the laughter of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"How do want to where it?" Orochimaru asked her. She brushed the hair out of her eyes knowing she would need a haircut soon and shrugged. Orochimaru smiled. "Put it around her neck." he commanded and his personal medic nin did as he was told. He tied it tight so it covered up the stitches that kept her head on her body but not so tight that they would choke her.

However, more then that Orochimaru liked that people could see that she belonged to _him _and _his _village. A smug sensed welled up inside him at that thought. Now everyone would know who had created her and helped her become so great. Now people would know that _he _was the one that had recognized her potential and give her power and _he _was the one she went to for information. However, she went to Kabuto for advice.

She smiled incredibly bright and incredibly vicious with the rows of sharp teeth she possessed. Yes. She was his treasured creation.

**Hi guys! I know that the original chapter from FairyTale-Mythology was a lot longer and went into the Chunin Exams but I just wanted to submit this because this is the longest chapter I have ever written! You see FTM had writers block and didn't go onto Fanfiction for a long time and by the time she got back on the chapters in Doc Manager had deleted themselves because it had been past 90 days since she had last redone the documents! **

**She didn't want to really do them over again so when I asked if I could adopt it she said ok! However, I had to have the story in another tab and this has taken my at least 2 weeks to do! The next chapter will be up and I will have my other fanfics updated to so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**

**However the pairing is undecided! Vote-able boys:**

**Sai**

**Shino Aburame**

**Suigetsu Hozuki**

**Zabuza Momochi**

**Gaara Sabaku**

**And here are the explanations!:**

**(1) Hinata and Naruko were friends before they left so she already knew all that shit! I will be making a one shot on their friendship and I will tell you in a chapter when I do!**

**(2) I changed the age from 5 to 8 because the age for them to start in the Academy in my story is 8 so when she started the Academy he stopped asking Jiraiya and Tsunade to take Naruko in.**

**(3) He pushed the _bloodline_ into her! Bunch of preverts!**

**(4) That is Hidan's bloodline! If you want to know about it if I didn't explain it well to you then look him up!**

**(5) Hidan's eye color when he turns black when he's in the circle thing.**

**(6) Naruko was taught how to make Exploding tags by Orochimaru so she made variations of them for Sai for his puppet.**

**(7) Sai's puppet is able to trow things and release them from multiple points in the puppets body.**

**(8) Zabuza is not used to women touching him like Naruko did. (Even if she was not awake.)**

**Have a nice day! Bye!**


	2. Filler and Heading to the Chuunin Exams!

**Hi guys! Here are the votes for da pairing!:**

**Shino Aburame (1)**

**Sai (1)**

**Zabuza Momochi (0)**

**Suigetsu Hozuki (1)**

**Gaara Sabaku (0)**

**Shoutout to smackie for being the first to vote for the pairing! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Konoha-Training Ground 5**

"The Chunin Exam are coming up." Hinata murmured to herself worriedly wondering yet again if she would be able to see Naruko before, during or even after the Exams. Neji looked at his cousin in faint shock seeing as she looked so self-conscious. "Don't worry. We are Hyuga. We will not lose." he told her but she shook her head causing her short Hime-styled hair to lightly sway with it.

"That's not the object of my worry. I just worry if I won't be able to see Naruko soon." Neji frowned seeing her so down seeing as, ever since she had arrived back in Konoha she had been extremely confident in herself. Ever since se had gotten back they had been getting along better which had shocked her but pinned it on the fact that his father was thrown into prison for trying to kill her little sister Hanabi.

Her own father had changed but definitely not for the better. He sported even more loathing in his eyes when he looked at her and her mom was no better because she didn't do anything about it or try to be nice to her seeing as Hiashi wasn't. "I'm worried about her." Neji sighed. Seeing as Hinata and Naruko were best friends Hinata had been acting like a person who had just watched someone brutally murder her puppy and it was really starting to annoy him.

When he had started to try and befriend her he couldn't think of anything to speak about so he had asked her if she had really traveled with the Uzumaki. She had gotten all excited and then proceeded to tell him every little detail about her adventure. However she clammed up when she got to the part where she was imprisoned.

She and everyone who had gone with Naruko wouldn't talk about that part of their journey. It was only the fact that they didn't want Konoha to up and take Naruko back to Konoha because they didn't want Naruko to be treated horribly here again. They knew that Orochimaru was at least _civil _to her so they knew she would be better with him then in Konoha.

When they got back in Konoha the group of Zabuza, Haku, Shino, Sai, Lee and Hinata realized that they had good reason of keeping quite about her whereabouts. After the Civilian council was disbanded very underhanded things had been discovered about expensive things being given the council and they in turn would give important information to other countries. Worst is, they were all about their _Jinchurikki_. Once the Hokage learned this he had everyone that was in the civilian council killed as traitors.

"Why are you worried about Uzumaki-san?" Hinata looked at him and sighed. "Because I want to see her yet I don't want to end up battling her." Hinata said with a frown that didn't match her pretty features. "Where is our Sensei and teammate anyway?" she said, hoping to change the subject. Neji sighed but gave up already knowing that Hinata wouldn't speak on the matter any farther.

"I don't know. They should be here any minute no..." Neji started before being silenced when he heard a rustle of clothing as Sasuke Uchiha came through the traiing grounds gate and went over to a tree only to sit down with a "hn."

**MINI OMAKE TIME!**

"Bravo Uchiha!" Naruko said suddenly walking onto the training ground. "I see you _finally _learned how to speak the English language." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hinata fell to the ground giggling as Neji uncharacteristically smiled and lightly laughed. "Well... Gotta go!" Naruko said as she suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. Right after she left Kakashi appeared reading his Icha Icha. He looked at Hinata and Neji laughing and just looked at them in horror.

"I don't know what happened here and I really don't want to!"

**Anyways... Back to the Present! (Get it?)**

"Anyways. Now we just have to wait for our lazy assed, no good Sensei."

**2 hours later**

After 34 rounds of Tic Tack Toe, 35 rounds of hide and seek and about 40 rounds of Tag later the two Hyuga prodigies sat down under the shade of a near by try Hinata took out a water bottle for her and another for Neji. After they downed their water bottles they started to chat lightly. Their Uchiha teammate, who hadn't done anything besides fall into a light rest during their antics just sat under a tree opposite them, dreaming of killing Itachi and reviving the Uchiha clan with a girl in the village that wasn't a fangirl.

He _had _been thinking of trying to tame that Uzumaki girl but she had left before he could make his move. _'Oh well. I'll just have to find an older woman who won't go gaga fan girl over me. After I kill Itachi of course.' _However, we should go back to the two Hyuga's who were still chatting peacefully with one another. "So your telling me that Uzumaki was really _that_ flexible?" Neji said, getting a mental nosebleed from all the positions he could take the Naruko in if he ever got close enough to her or married her.

Hinata, only fueling her cousins want for Naruko seeing as she wanted Naruko as a family member, just kept adding to her cousins fantasy's. The reasons being are 1, she wanted to be related to Naruko and 2, she knew that Neji wouldn't try anything until he married Naruko since e would see it as dishonorable to make love to a girl before marriage. However, before Hinata could indulge Neji further their horrifyingly late Sensei appeared.

"Hello! Here are your tickets into the Chunin Exams! All 3 of you have to sign and participate in the Chunin Exams or else none of you can go! It's either all 3 of you or none of you! Now If you'll excuse me Hana is just about to start undressing Ukon!" he said as he handed them the participation flyers before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Hinata and Neji nodded to each other before they stood up and headed to the middle of the Training Ground. They then proceeded to spar their asses off. Sasuke looked over at the two before he stood up and started walking to the Uchiha library in the Uchiha district.

When their Uchiha 'comrade' disappeared into the trees they started to actually fight. They started throwing around jutsu from E to A rank in their elements while throwing around some of the ones that opposed their natural element to become diverse in everything as Ninja should be doing.

**With Shino**

"Kurenai-sensei. Are we going to be participating in the upcoming Chunin Exams?" Said sensei looked at her student Shino before nodding her head yes. As soon as she nodded affirmative she wiped out 3 Chunin Exam slips. She handed one to Shino, the other to Kiba and the other to her, sadly, fangirl student Sakura. However, she then thought of someone she had met earlier and grinned.

"Sakura. I saw a Chunin hopeful the other day name Gaara of the Phunk Sabaku. He's got red hair and green eyes. Fight him. I hear he's a whimp!" Sakura nodded to her Sensei trustful of her input. _'If I beat this whimp Gaara I'll show up Ino-pig and get to marry Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura thought happily. Inner Sakura was just as happy. **"CHA! IF WE BEAT HIM WE SHALL SURELY GET** **SASUKE-KUN!" **Kurenai nodded to herself in glee of ridding the world of one more fangirl. Kiba and Shino, who had been with her when she had run into Gaara could only smirk in glee as well.

**With Sai**

"Hello Sensei Dickless!" Sai said as he suddenly appeared in his teams Training Ground. However, the son of the Sandaime was not amused. Just a few days ago he found out that _4 _students instead of 3 had been given to him to train. Add on the fact that Sai has been calling him 'Sensei-Dickless' and that gave him a sour mood. Ino tried punishing Sai for saying such 'vulgar' words but Sai just ignored her with a smile, whispering things about his precious 'Naru-hime' and how she didn't care about what he said as long as It was a joke and didn't hurt someones feeling.

Ino looked sad tat her new rush was blatantly ignoring her in favor of thinking of someone else but couldn't stop but tink he had reason to. Before Naruko had left she had easily been the prettiest girl in class. This alone gave her even _Sasuke's_ attention! Then she turned out to seemingly hate the Uchiha making him and every other guy in their class want to date her seeing as she wasn't wooed with the money and power that came with the Uchiha name.

Ino had tried to stop going fangirl but she was horrible with keeping her emotions in check so she knew no matter how much tim she spent on Sasuke, she would never win him over. So, when she met Sai she ad tried to get him to notice her. However any sort of attempt, no matter what emotion she showed towards him, she was always below his precious 'Naru-hime'. Ino knows she close to cracking. Especially after she saw Kurenai-sensei and thought she was getting hotter every time she saw the woman.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino and sighed. _'She won't ever like you back Shika. Best to find someone who will respond.'_ He then thought back to Naruko, one of his best friends in the Academy and sighed with a light blush on his face. _'Troublesome blonds. Neither will ever like me, especially Naruko of all people. She's sadly way to out of my league.'_ However, he then thought back to the Sand Kunoichi, Temari of the Phunk No Sabaku and remembered how she had lightly blushed when she first saw him. _'Bingo!'_ Chji looked over at his best friend and sighed. He knew he was now thinking of that Sand Kunoichi that the two had run into on their way to get some Dango seeing as he was hungry.

Choji then thought about a girl he might have a chance with and didn't think of anything... Except Ino. He blushed deeply as he thought of dating her. Ino looked away from her depressed Sensei and the day dreaming Sai to see Shika and Choji both looking into nothingness with blushes on their faces. She frst went to snap Choji out of it. However, when she woke him up he took one look at her and fainted. She shook her head as she headed over to Shikamaru. When she snapped him out of it he started mumlin about pretty Sand chicks in bikinis. She just shook her head wearily and looked back at her Sensei. She stomped over to him and, not seeing any sort of reaction, bitch slapped him.

"Now that your awake 'Sensei-Dickless', what type of training are we doing today?" Asuma looked at his only female student before sghing heavily as he began to instruct his students on the basics of water walking as he took them to a nearby stream. _'So that's why he wanted use to bring our bathing suits.' _Ino thought as she went behind a tree as instructed to get dressed.

**With Naruko**

"Here are all the scrolls filled with anything and everything that Gato owned. I am also the new owner of Gato co. and almost everything money wise will be sent her to Oto to help make it a better place looks wise. The money will first be directed to tear down half of the houses in town before we start making new and better structures for living as well as new Civilian Life Centers and for a bigger and better hospital. Once the first half of town is done we'll start on the second half. Also, Ninja's will be building everything so it go's by a lot faster. Also, I want to have the Shodaime Hokage's Wood Release so that We can make the buildings even faster and so that they can't be destroyed easily. However, other Ninja will deal with sewer pipes and such."

"Also, I will be making new Senior home along with Clan Compounds for every clan we have with us so far. I also believe that we should halve everything Gato owned between the clans that go with said clans special abilities or talents. Also, there was surprisingly some Uzumaki artifacts that the no doubt found in the remains of Uzu on the surface of the island. I have already taken the liberty of putting those things with my things seeing as they are things of my clan. Any questions so far Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru looked down at his apprentice/ creation and smiled.

However, he instantly started shaking in fear at what he was about to do and the reaction which was most probable. "Uh Naru-hime." Naruko looked at him suspiciously. He never called her that unless he was asking her to do something she wouldn't like. "Oh I''ll definitely give you the Sodaime's bloodline Naru-hime! I'll do anything you want! The thing is Naru-hime. The Chunin Exams are coming up in Konoha. I need you on the team I'm sending out. Don't worry though they won't even recognize... you? Uh... Naru-hime?" Orochimaru looked at his student, horrified, almost to the point of pissing himself.

Before him stood something that _must _be the Shinigami's incarnation. Naruko stood in front of him, her hair parted into nine parts, floating around her head as her eyes started to glow blood red. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Naruko shouted with a Kyubi enhanced voice causing Orochimaru to just stop from pissing himself. "Please Naru-hime!" He said. However, he then realized that he should have just dropped it as Naruko was suddenly surrounded by Kyubi chakra.

Orochimaru thought that she could only go to three tails of chakra. However, he was proved wrong when Naruko suddenly sprouted 5 tails and the chakra covered anything that would have identified the girl as Naruko. Orochimaru then proceeded to jump put the window and comically jump from roof top to roof top holding his butt as Naruko chased after him shooting fire balls at his ass.

**2 hours later**

"Fine Orochimaru. I'll go." Naruko said as she finally let Orochimaru sit down at his desk again without having to worry if she'll go berserk again. Naruko stood up and let the maids who had just entered the room dress her in black before pulling her blood red hair up in a bun before they put it under a mask so nobody could see It's color. The mask had a white Music Note over the mouth with black leggings and a black silk turtle neck type top that came up until what was covered by the mask with sleeves that went 12 inches past the tip of her middle fingers finger tip. Soon she was covered in all black with her black house flats still on.

The t-shirt struggled to keep her boobs in and her pants had to be leggings or else she wouldn't have been able to fit her ass in other pants. Orochimaru then started needing her shoulders free of knotted muscles before he started scratching her scalp. He did this for a few minutes before he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder before he began to nuzzle her like a dog would his owner.

"You will defeat all your enemies." Orochimaru said as If he were stating a fact. Naruko nodded lightly. "You will become a recognized Chuunin and be one step closer to becoming Nidaime Otokage." Naruko nodded again only this time she smiled lightly. Orochimaru looked at her through the corner of his eye and sighed. She was one of the things he didn't want to lose.

Ever since Orochimaru's real mother had died he had been without purpose. However, he had sided with the Uchiha in the Villages two sides seeing as a rogue Senju Ninja had been the one to kill his mother. However, the Uchiha's saw his promise and taught him that with power, you could protect your precious people even more and taught him some of the clans Jutsu as well. The basically let him become an Uchiha. And with his black hair and pale skin he fit right in anyway.

He also thought that he had found best friends with his Sensei Hiruzen and his teammate Jiraiya. However, they didn't think of him as such. In fact, when he had found their secret bases that were filled with experiments they had pinned the blame of all the dead or soon to be so within the secret underground bases on him. They had then forced him out of the Village as a Missing Nin and he didn't let anyone In after that.

However, one of those nights when he let's go of his emotions and lets It all out Naruko had come In and comforted him. From then on, despite their difference In age, she had become his mother figure. Anything he had under the sun that bothered him he could tell her and he wouldn't have to worry the next day. He could share his secrets, his worries and his life. Everyone called her The Night Mother now seeing as Naruko nor the 'chan' suffix seems to fit anymore. Well. Except for Suigetsu at least who still calls her 'his Naruko-chan'.

The reason the Village calls her The Night Mother is because she Is deadly to her enemies but like an actual mother to her comrades. As Orochimaru keeps mumbling in her shirt she starts to sing, which In turn soothes him greatly. Soon he Isn't doing anything put holding Naruko. "Oh Maru-kun" Naruko said as Orochimari looked up at her In acknowledgement. "It's time to get ready." Orochimaru nodded before he hugged his Mother one last time, stood up, and went to sit behind his desk.

After he sat down he called In Kabuto. The man rushed In and nodded to his Otokage before kneeling In front of Naruko as he took off her flats as she had wanted to go bare foot. Orochimaru knew It might not be the smartest thing for her but what his Mother wanted she would get. However, orange as an official Otogakure color was officially out of the question. However, black and blue he would allow. After Kabuto had left to put her shoes In her numerous Sealing Scrolls inside her travel pack Orochimaru called In her new teammates.

In walked Karin Uzumaki and Tayuya Uzumaki who then started squealing with Naruko happily at seeing each other again. They then stood In front of their leader in a straight line. Orochimaru nodded and began to speak. "I expect you all to come back with a slip from your Sensei warranting your Chuunin promotion. Also, the Uzumaki Compound should be half done by the time you get back! It would have been done by now had Naruko not requested such a big compound but I have a feeling everything will be used so There isn't much of a problem!" Naruko, Tayuya and Karin smiled at each other before Orochimaru called In their Sensei. In walked Gurin.

"Hello Mother! I suspect you have gotten even better at combat since the last time I have seen you!" Naruko smiled at Gurin. "I think I might be able to defeat you now Gurin-chan! How are things with Kimimaru-kun?" Gurin laughed at the first part but instantly stopped and blushed at the mention of Kimimaru. Naruko smirked. "I expect Grandchildren soon, got It?" Naruko said In an old lady voice making Gurin blush even more. Orochimaru smiled at his mothers antics before he waved his hand and they all turned serious looking, nodded to him and then they all disappeared In an Uzu Shunshin.

Orochimaru sat back with a smile as he created Shadow Clones to do his paper work as he sat back with a bottle of Sake as he ate some Dango. _'Life Is good!'_

**Hey! I hope you liked that supper long chapter! Anyways, here are the answers!:**

**Back To The Present! Get It? I'm writting a fanfic called Back To The Past so the opposite of that is Back To The Present! Still don't get It? Well I was never that funny anyway. (elizarocks9902 goes into a corner and sulks holding a Madara Uchiha plushie saying "They just don't get me Madara-kun!")**

**Also, I didn't put the numbers I usually do to show in which order I'll explain them for these two things you might have questions for.**

**First off, I had Orochimaru assign Naruko the mission to get rid of Gato and he let her do whatever she wanted with his company because he trusted her to be smart with all the money and other things he might have had.**

**Second of all, The KimimaroxGurin was because I was originally going to have Kimimaro as a potential pairing for Naruko, but then decided If I made her younger, sure she'd still be a few years older than Kimimaro, but they would have a similar story on why the went to Orochimaru. A.k.a. because their families died and so now their both loyal to him.**

**If you have any other questions please tell me!**

**Oh! I have HUGE NEWS! I'm creating a new story! Yes, I know some of you will say "YOU ALREADY HAVE TOO MANY FANFICS! FINISH THEM FIRST THEN START A NEW ONE!" Well guess what! It's not a Naruto fanfic! "HUBBA WHA?!" Yeah I know right! I'm making a Walking Dead fanfic! You know, the comic book on that has 2 games per season with 5 episodes each. (However, thats In game for 5 episodes per season.)**

**You know, with Lee Everett and Clementine? Yup! That's the one! Anyways, the pairing will be a LeexClem! Hah! There Isn't _one _fanficwith that pairing I'm pretty sure! So this'll be the _second_ thing that I do here that no one else had done before! YAY! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like my new Walking Dead fanfic that shall be up soon!**

**Chow for now! Peace!**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
